Rachel's new look
by Charlie Baytes
Summary: Based off of Special Education. I have wanted to write this ever since Tuesday. Basically after the break-up, Rachel decides to change her look, personality, and pretty much lifestyle, and Finn isn't too sure he likes it.OFFICIALLY COMPLETE-
1. It Looks Like Rachel

**My first Glee fic, um basically i wanted to write this ever since Special Education. I really wanted Rachel to be affected by the breakup, and i wanted her to drastically change. so yup, tell me if sucks, if my grammar sucks (Please, Please tell me), but please never forget to Read and Review. think of this first chapter as a prologue**

**Worst Authors Note Ever (just saying)**

**Disclaimer: obviously i dont own anything or Finn and Rachel would have never broken up (although the drama was quite delicious) . Happy Reading Guys**

* * *

"You said you never break up with me!" Rachel Berry yelled with force at her now ex-boyfriend Finn.

"I didn't know you'd make me feel this way" Finn almost whispered, the pain obvious in his voice and eyes

* * *

This was before Finn lumbered to the boy's bathroom

Before he, Finn Hudson, crashed into the nearest stall, letting the silent tears streak down his face.

Before he was almost late for glee practice.

Before he practically ran out of practice, just so he wouldn't have to face the girl who had shattered his heart.

Before he cried in his bedroom ,like a baby, till 2am.

Before he spent his first weekend without eating anything except for crackers and drinking water.

Before he realized he was bored , and actually started his homework.

Before he actually went to bed before 10 o'clock on Sunday night.

Before he realized that this was his first weekend he hadn't played video games by choice.

Before he really truly realized what it was like to truly miss someone.

That someone was Rachel Berry

Before he realized what it was like to go a weekend with Rachel Berry

Before he realized how much he truly loved Rachel Barbra Berry, and much he really missed her.

But this realization was just a little too late.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Finn strolled threw the doors of McKinley high dreading glee club. He was not excited to see Rachel, and he decided that just because he was in complete love with her, didn't mean he didn't have a right to be furious at her. She cheated on him, with Puck. Ugh that name. That name seemed to ruin everything, even when he knew it wasn't Puck's fault. Puck was a ladies' man, and Finn knew that Puck had issues. But still, he was furious that Puck would even go there. Making out with Rachel, while she was with Finn, was a new low.

Finn was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realized he had taken the long way to his locker, the way where he passed by Rachel's locker.

"_Oh no, oh no, oh no," he mentally yelled at himself "crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" "I hope she isn't there, god I hope she isn't there."_ Unfortunately for Finn, Rachel was at her locker, but there was something off. Something unusual about Rachel, for this girl had on a yellow cardigan that hung low past her waist, skinny jeans, and black ballet flats. Her hair was shorter, and curlier, and she looked skinnier. The girl had her back turned, and was digging around in her locker; he noticed the girl's locker door had a couple of pictures of different people, teenagers. "_This is defiantly not Rachel, because Rachel has no friends, Rachel doesn't follow style, and Rachel hates curly hair."_

But oh how wrong Finn was, because the girl turned around to show her face, and this girl was most defiantly Rachel Barbra Berry.


	2. Ben

**13 reviews, wow thats kind of a lot. thanks for all the positive reviews. i mean those made my day. so here we go Chapter duo (two in Latin)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any characters, just Ben. But one day when i rule the world i will own glee, but *sigh* i obviously am not the ruler of the world.**

* * *

"Rachel?" Finn said a little too loudly.

Rachel looked up from her books to see Finn, awkwardly and confusingly gazing at her.

"Finn?" she said disoriented, but quickly recovered "Hi!" she responded much more warmly.

Her simple response made a wave of emotions crash over him. "_So I guess this relationship meant nothing to her, she greeted me like I was just some old friend, I bet she didn't even cry. I can't believe she led me on to believe that she loved me. How could she be so normal? Rachel Berry does not do normal." _

"Finn?"Great now Rachel broke his concentration, what else does she have planned to break?

"Yeah" he asked annoyed, although he wasn't quite sure if his tone came out annoyed.

"I was asking you how you are, I mean are you doing ok?" she asked with a genuine tone.

"Yeah, I'm, uh, great" he said with his best fake happy tone.

"Hey baby."

This statement completely shocked and terrified Finn. He turned to find the man who dare call his ex-girlfriend baby. Wait, did some just call Rachel, Baby?

"Oh hey Ben" Rachel greeted the boy with a hug and slight peck on the cheek. She smiled her beautiful smile, and Finn couldn't help but feel that tingle of jealously. Gosh when did he become such a girl? Wait, Ben? Finn recognized that name. In fact Finn really recognized that name. And then it hit him, Ben was one of those kids who followed him around. Ben was actually popular. Ben had dated Brittney, Ben was the captain of the Varsity Baseball team, Ben had probably pulled some pranks with Puck, and Ben had most defiantly slushied kids from Glee. What was someone as popular as Ben Regis doing with someone; well, as unpopular as Rachel.

"Finn do you know Ben?" Rachel asked Finn

"I've talked to him a couple times Rach" Ben replied for Finn.

Did Ben just call Rachel, Rach? That is Finn's nickname for her. Where the hell did this kid get off calling Rachel Rach?

"Well I've got to get to class Rachel, but I'll see you in Glee club right" Finn said to Rachel. He had other classes with her, but he mentioned Glee club because he wanted to make sure Ben knew Rachel was still a Glee geek.

"Maybe" she replied softly.

"What do you mean, maybe?" he asked confusingly.

"Um nothing, I'll talk about in Glee, bye Finn, common Ben let's get to class before we're late." She grabbed Ben's hand and pulled him away.

_Wonderful she's popular now, what am I going to do, _Finn thought hopelessly to himself

* * *

**short, I know, i promise i'll make them longer, but i needed to get this chapter in, after this the chapters will be some what longer. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	3. Man Hands Stands Up

**OK so i probably wont update for a couple days, so here is Chapter 3 enjoy, and thanks for all the Reviews. Dont worry Finchel will unite, but not for awhile. Give Ben a chance, he has great qualities. besides this story is for fun, so i'm gonna have some fun.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own glee, Just Lisa and Ben**

"_Okay Rachel you can do this, just say what you want to say, and get out of there. Easy. Right? No, not easy, this will not be easy. Just don't cry Rachel, dammit don't you dare show emotion. What did Lisa tell you about showing emotion? No one will ever take you seriously. Ok I can do this, just walk in there, deliver my speech, and walk out. Okay I'm ready. No I'm not. Okay I'm ready now" _

Rachel put her hand on the door knob, twisting it ever so slightly. Pushing the door open, she saw that the all the glee clubbers were already there. Tina and Mike were arguing about something, probably Asian. Artie was trying to tutor Puck. Mercedes and Quinn were giggling about something, and Brittney and Santana were flirting with Finn. No one noticed Rachel come in. Even Mr. Shue was busy grading the last few of his Spanish papers.

"Mr. Shue?" Rachel lightly tapped him

"Hmmmm" didn't look up

"I've got something to say."

"If it's about that solo, I already gave it to Mercedes, so you can take a seat now."

"It's not about the solo, it's about something else."

"What…" he looked up "Rachel? Is that you, you look …. Different."

"I know some of my theater friends took me shopping this weekend." she replied

"Well what do you want to say?"

"Mr. Shue please, take a seat" she said sternly.

By this time the Glee members began to notice her, and were already gossiping wildly about Rachel's new look.

"Is that Rachel?" she heard Tina whisper to Quinn

"I think." Quinn replied

"In so confused." Brittney said innocently.

"Rachel is that you, cause you look smoking." Puck hollered out

Finn resisted the urge to get up and smack Puck over the head. Not that he was jealous or anything.

"Thanks Puck, but I need to say something. Something big." she replied using Puck's nickname instead of his real name like she usually did.

"I'm quitting Glee, and no it's not because Finn and I broke up, and it's not because of Sectionals, it's because of each and every one of you, with the exception of Tina, Mike, and Artie. I know you guys don't like me, I'm not stupid. I know you guys only tolerate me, I know because I only tolerate you guys too. I'm sick of it. I'm tired of Mercedes attitude. You think your so great don't you? You think that you have the best voice ever. Well you don't, and its high time you were knocked down a peg."

"Ah hell no!" Mercedes said

"I'm sick of Santana's bitchiness. Do you know how many times I have resisted the urge to smack you? Do you have no self respect?"

"At least boys want me." Santana said to herself.

"Quinn's snobby attitude. I'm tired of your comments that everyone overlooks. Yeah you have a pretty voice, and yeah your captain of the Cheerios, but that doesn't mean you can just say whatever you want. I want to punch you too honey. That's right Barbie, you're annoying too."

"Brittney, I wouldn't have a problem with you, except for, well no, I don't have a problem with you."

"Puck, I like you, and I think you and I could be friends, but god you're such a pig. All you ever want is sex, beer, or sex. Please, for me, try to expand your horizons." Rachel pleaded.

"And lastly, Finn's problem with keeping his reputation from being ruined. Finn, I know you're the star quarterback, and I know that I'm embarrassing, but did I mean so little to you, that you felt you had to string me along for so long. I love you, no I'm sorry, I loved you, but you never loved me. You always told me you did, but you never did show it, now did you Finn? You never stood up for me, you never told anyone to back off. I was always there for you, and you were never there for me. But what I've come to realize is you're a coward Finn Hudson. You are too afraid of what people say, and too afraid of having a tarnished reputation. Finn Hudson, you are a superficial jerk, and I can't believe I ever loved you. So there Santana, take him, I don't want him. Not anymore at least."

But Rachel did want him. It was true, all of what she said. But she lied about not loving him; she would always love him, because, well, even thought he had a couple bad traits, Finn Hudson had so many good traits too.

. Rachel continued, "I know I have problems too, I'm arrogant, bossy, a snob, but I'm not mean. And you guys are mean. You constantly bully me, and call me names behind my back. What happened to being a family? A family doesn't act like this towards each other. I've realized I was never part of the family. Oh sure you said I was part of the family, but was I really? I was just here for my voice. I'm not the best person, but at least I'm trying to be a better person, unlike you jerks in here. So in order to be a better person, I'm going to quit glee, the source of my happiness and my sadness." Rachel said, averting her eyes.

"You can't just leave." Mike spoke out "I mean sure you can be annoying, but all of us can be annoying too."

"We'll lose without you." Quinn pleaded.

"Yeah I like you." Puck blurted out.

"Yeah and you can't just insult us and leave, that's not cool." Mercedes replied, irritated.

"But that's the thing, you guys insult me and then leave, and I'm just standing up for myself, something I should have done a long time ago. And part of standing up to bulling is putting yourself as far away from the bullies. And so that's why I'm quitting, because I'm trying to be a better person, and I need to surround myself with good people. Goodbye Glee club, have fun at Regional's." Rachel finished.

"Oh and one more thing, Finn I wanted to officially break up with you. We are officially over. So you can go have sex with Santana now. I don't care anymore." With that, Rachel skipped out of the door, a song playing in her head

_Slow down, you're gonna crash  
Baby you were screamin', it's a blast, blast, blast  
Look out babe you got your blinders on  
Everybody's lookin' for a way to get real gone  
Real gone, real gone_

Yeah, real gone.


	4. Slushie Time!

**I lied, i updated once more, but i had to, i had a wave of inspiration kick in over me, and i couldn't not write it down. So here we are chapter 4. oh this is kinda a linking chapter, next chapter will be much more emotional. so i hope you like this chapter**

**Disclaimer: i don't own glee, ever, sadly. however i do own Ben.**

* * *

It felt good to be free, Rachel thought as she skipped down the front steps of McKinley high, a smile plastered on her face. Rachel was in search of Ben, she needed to talk to him. She had only been dating him for a couple days, but already she felt that he was special. He was peaceful, yet aggressive, funny yet serious, and he treated Rachel kindly. His brown rugged hair fell over one eye, and his almond shaped eyes were greener that the artificial football grass.

He had a toned, tan, muscular body, yet he was lean and tall. Not as tall as Finn, but taller that Rachel, for sure. They had met at the mall, when her theatre friends had taken her shopping for new clothes. He had come up to her and started a conversation with one of his terrible pick-up lines. They hit it off, and before she knew it, they were having dinner at Breadstixs. He had made her laugh, and he had tolerated her arrogance, although she was less arrogant than usual. They had really connected, and although it seemed impossible, he had made her forget about Finn for the whole night.

Rachel searched for Ben in the library, the football fields, and even the lunch room, but she had no luck. She decided she'd call him later, and walked back to her locker. She could see the woman at her locker from a mile away, her red track suit notorious throughout the school. Rachel kind of expected Sue to be there, it was only a matter of time before Sue asked Rachel to join the Cheerios.

"Hey there man hands." Sue greeted Rachel in her usual cynical tone.

"I thought Quinn was the only one who called me man hands?" Rachel replied.

"Nah, it's much too good of an insult to not use. But I'm not here to insult you; I'm here to recruit you. I want you to be on the squad."

"Why?" Rachel asked bluntly.

"Because your pretty, small, and flexible, trust me I've seen you move. Practice starts at 3:00 and runs till 6:00, so don't be late." Sue said, thrusting a red cheerios uniform at Rachel.

"Oh and wear the outfit at all times, it's kind of our thing." Sue said while walking away.

"Um, thanks?"

"Don't mention it man-hands." Sue said with a smirk.

_Don't worry, I won't_, Rachel said to herself.

* * *

1 month later…

"There you are Rachel, I've been looking for you everywhere" Ben greeted Rachel warmly. Ben and Rachel had been going out for a month, and saying she was happy was an understatement. Oh sure he was no Finn, but gosh he almost completely filled the hole Finn created. Rachel had easily upped her way to co-captain of the cheerleading squad. She was popular. Guys liked her, girls envied her, even Santana. No more slushie facials for her.

She had made friends, and even gained an opportunity to cheer for a college team. She was actually very good a cheerleading. She was a entirely different person. Before she had to be bossy and arrogant to get noticed, now all she had to do was walk down a hallway. She found she wasn't arrogant or bossy at heart; in fact, she was quite humble and respectful. It seemed she had turned her life around. But well there was something missing. Although she'd never admit it, she often found herself wishing she could be part of Glee club again. She missed that part of the day when she could sing her heart out. But that was a different Rachel, loser Rachel. New Rachel was glamorous, new Rachel was stunning and charming, new Rachel was popular.

"Rachel, you there Rachel, c'mon we got to get there before 4:00."

"Yeah okay" Rachel said quietly.

Today was a big day for Rachel, today was the day she would slushie the glee club.


	5. Finn Has An Actual Idea

**36 reviews, omg i love it. i want to get to 50 reviews though, but whatever, i'm happy to have 36 reviews. anyway, so after this chapter, you will begin to see old Rachel seep through. im probably not going to go past 10 chapters, so i guess this is the half way point. OK onward **

**Disclaimer: I dont own glee, just characters that arnt on glee**

* * *

Finn missed Rachel like crazy. Sure he was supposedly dating Santana, but every kiss, every touch, and every move was not affectionate. He missed Rachel's small hands, her warm kisses, her perky smiles that lit up his day. He missed her animal sweaters, the way she would belt out a tune like there was no tomorrow. The way she knew what he was thinking. But Rachel had changed. She had long since ditched her sweaters and traded for bright red Cheerio's uniform. Her smiles were no longer genuine, and instead superficial. She instead kissed Ben and lit up his day. It didn't matter that Finn was on the football team, she still never talked to him. She gave him flirtatious stares with all the other cheerleaders, but none of them were genuine. She had a part to play; she was now one of the most popular girls in school, she had to be marvelous in every way. But no matter what how she would change, he knew that somewhere Rachel Barbra Berry was still in there somewhere. He just had to find her.

1 month later

3:53

_Hurry up clock, hurry up._ Finn spoke quietly to himself. Today Finn was antsy, and he had a right to be. Today he would try to mend things with Rachel. He couldn't stand it anymore. He loved her too much; he would do anything for her. He had it all planned out, he would sing, Two is Better Than One , to her, say he was sorry, kiss her and hallelujah, they would date again. Oh sure they would have to talk about their problems, but he would do anything to have her in his arms again. Maybe she'd even come back to glee, Regional's was really close, and the whole glee club were worrying their heads off.

3:58

"Alright so I want everyone to think of a song that inspires you the most, and perform it next class. Make sure it has a good message to it. Alright you guys can go." Mr. Shue announced.

"Finally class wasn't very interesting today!" Tina sighed to Mercedes

"No class is very fun without Kurt or Rachel, as much as I hate to admit it." Mercedes replied.

"Where were Puck, Brittney, and Santana?" Sam asked.

"I have no clue, probably in detention." Quinn replied

"I'm worried about Regionals. We are going to lose, and it's going to be embarrassing." Artie said

"No worries, guys I have a plan to get back Rachel, its fool proof." Finn said while pushing the door to leave open.

"Ready one, two, three, SLUSHIE!" a boy with black hair yelled.

All of the sudden most of the Glee club was being slushied left and right. The whole football team and cheerleading squad was there, all of them throwing their slushies onto the poor glee club kids. That's when Finn saw her. There she was, her red cheerio's outfit perfectly ironed, her black hair tied into a high pony tail, and her mouth turned upward into a smile, Rachel. After 30 seconds of receiving Slushie facials, the football team and cheerleading team stopped throwing and at the same time and all screamed LOSAR at the top of their lungs.

Finn was too stunned to speak. He was angry, hurt, betrayed, but mostly angry. How could Rachel slushie him, when she had always been slushied. Was this it for Rachel, had she finally crossed over? Was she finally mean like the rest of them? Finn looked around, Sam and Quinn were covered with green and blue slushie, Tina, Mike, and Mercedes were covered in red and orange, and he and Artie were covered in purple and yellow. The whole club was shocked, and stared in disbelief at each other.

"How could you do this to us?" Finn asked in disbelief, his voice small. He stared at the throwers, but mainly at Rachel.

"Because you guys are losers!" a boy named Daniel yelled, the whole crowd cheered and laughed. "Come on guys lets go get some pizza!"

"Bye losers have fun cleaning this up." a girl named Alice taunted.

Only Ben and Rachel stayed behind.

"How could you do this Rachel, don't you feel any remorse, because if anyone knows how we feel it's you!" Tina yelled at Rachel

That's when Rachel walked up to Tina, took the cup she was carrying, and dumped the contents all over head. Then she took Ben's cup and threw right at Quinn, Sam, and Finn.

"Does that answer your question? Bye losers. Oh and by the way, Puck, Brittney, and Santana knew about this, make of that what you will. C'mon Ben, let's go eat some pizza." With that she grabbed Ben's hand, and led him away from the stunned Glee losers.

"WHAT. THE. HELL!" yelled Mercedes. "WAS THAT JUST RACHEL, BECAUSE THAT GIRL IS A BITCH?" Mercedes stormed on.

"Rachel's gone; she left us for the cheerleaders and football players. And to think I actually was going to go say sorry to her." Finn whispered in disbelief.

"Did Puck, Santana, and Brittney really know about this and not do anything to stop it?" Mike wondered out loud

"I wouldn't be surprised, they may be in Glee, but they will never be Gleeks." Artie replied.

"Guys, I have an idea!" Finn said.

"What frankenteen" Quinn asked annoyed, she was going to have to get her Cheerio's uniformed dry cleaned, and that crap was freaking expensive!

"It's time to get Rachel back!"Finn informed them.

"After what she just did to us" Sam hissed in disbelief

"Yup. We need her back! Meet me at my house at five." Finn said.

* * *

**you like the chapter, press the review button to tell me. ~ bye guys**


	6. Rachel Hurts

**A couple of things, one, i actually proof read this one, so it should be better than the others. sorry if i offended anyone with my last couple of chapters**

**two please notice that the first song has different people singing, so please make a note of that**

**three: i used Hurt by Johnny Cash and You're gonna go far kid by the offspring**

**four: im sorry for not updating sooner, but i do have school, anyway here is chapter 6? i think.**

* * *

"I can't believe I did that, I was so, unlike me. Honestly Ben I feel terrible about dumping that slushie all over Tina." Rachel confided in Ben, while putting her books away.

"Why are you so hung up on that, you're the most popular girl in school, it's your job to ruin the Glee geeks' days? Duh." Ben replied casually.

Rachel slammed her locker in anger, "But they were my friends. Well I mean my old friends." She sighed.

"According to what you've told me, those kids were mean to you, and said hurtful things. Friends don't try and intentionally hurt each other." Ben gave Rachel a wry smile, before pulling her into an embrace.

"I still feel guilty." She replied.

"Berry!" Puck called down the hall. He had Santana and Brittney at his side.

"We've been looking for you everywhere", Santana said next.

"We wanted to tell you something." Britney added in.

"What about?" Rachel asked cautiously.

"We heard what you did to the Glee club, both of you" Puck pointed to Rachel and Ben

_Oh no,_ thought Rachel, _they're going to yell at me for being bitchy towards the Glee club. Well they can't yell at me about that because one: they could have stopped it, and two: I'm much more popular than them, well at least more than Britney._

"You can't yell at us, you're just as guilty as we are. So if you get angry, you guys are being hypocrites" Rachel yelled defensively.

"Why would we yell at you?" Santana asked like it was obvious.

"We're here to congratulate you, cause what you did was pretty bad ass." Puck added in.

"I don't get it you guys are in Glee, and Artie and…," she struggled with the last name "Finn are your boyfriends. I would be pissed." Rachel asked curiously

"To be honest, we three are thinking about quitting Glee ourselves. It's getting lame again, like seriously. No one takes me serious anymore." Santana said.

"Yeah and S. and I are going to break up with Finn and Artie." Britney added with her usual dumb tone.

"Why? Artie is so good to you, and Finn is so nice to you" she said feeling even guiltier than before

"B. is only gonna breakup with Artie cause she still thinks he a robot, and I'm not really dating Finn, dating means you wanna be with the other person in the relationship, and Finn does not wanna be with me."

"So why'd you come over here?" Rachel asked again.

"we told you, to congragulate you. I honestly never thought you'd be the real popular." Santana said, a smirk playing across her lips.

"I thought I was popular?" Rachel asked confused

"You were, but you were nice popular, not real popular, like me, Puck, Ben, or Britney. Mean popular." Santana

"Mean Popular?" Rachel asked, still confused.

"So you see," began Santana, "there are two types of popular, the nice popular, who goes to all the school events, and smiles at everyone, the good girl or boy, the one who is respected and liked. Then there are the real popular, the ones who are mean, but feared. The kids who run you into your lockers or the ones who egg your house. You're feared but also respected. That's the real kind of popular. And what you did to the glee club counts as real popular. You want to be real popular. Trust me.

"I don't know, I don't think I can be mean. Because what I did to the glee club was a spur of the moment decision. I don't think I could do that willingly." Rachel said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, we four will teach you, wont we Ben?" Puck said reassuringly.

"How?"

Rachel: Show me how to lie  
Ben: You're getting better all the time  
Santana: And turning all against the one  
Puck: Is an art that's hard to teach  
Britney: Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
Santana: And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet

Puck: Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
Ben: And no one even knew  
It was really only you

Britney: And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

Santana: With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit em right between the eyes  
Hit em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Ben: Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See em running for their lives

Rachel: Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
Britney: There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Rachel: Well it's all because of me

Puck: Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

Santana: And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived!

Britney, Ben, Puck, Santana: With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit em right between the eyes  
Hit em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See em running for their lives

Santana: Now dance, fucker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

Britney: So dance, fucker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you

Rachel: With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit em right between the eyes  
Hit em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See em running for their lives

Puck: Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit em right between the eyes  
Hit em right between the eyes  
Ben: When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
Rachel: See em running for their lives

"Your first lesson is tomorrow, after Cheerio's practice." brtitney laughed.

"C'mon I'll give you two a ride." Puck smirked

"No, I think I'll call my dad's to come and get me, I need to do something. You guys go ahead, I'll see you tomorrow." She sighed

"Bye Rach." Ben said sweetly, giving her a peck on the cheek before running off to go join the others.

Rachel sighed and walked back to her locker a song playing in her mind. She checked to see if any student happened to be roaming the halls. After checking that the coast was clear, she began to sing softly and then getting louder with each line.

I hurt myself today  
to see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
the only thing that's real  
the needle tears a hole  
the old familiar sting  
try to kill it all away  
but I remember everything  
what have I become?  
My sweetest friend

She found her way to the auditorium

everyone I know  
goes away in the end  
and you could have it all  
my empire of dirt

I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

I wear this crown of thorns  
upon my liar's chair  
full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
beneath the stains of time  
the feelings disappear  
you are someone else  
I am still right here

what have I become?  
my sweetest friend  
everyone I know  
goes away in the end  
and you could have it all  
my empire of dirt

I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

if I could start again  
a million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way

a lone tear dribbled down her cheek, and she turned to the stage's exit, to leave, neglecting to notice her silent audience member, Finn.

* * *

**remember to Review, always Review, never forget! **

**~ dajabbers**


	7. Its Not All About Your Damn Solos

**so i hope everyone is happy, because i actually proof-read this one, and didnt lie about it. forgive me, im just an ADHD lazy 8th grader who forgets to fix mistakes when she's not working on her english homework.**

**Anyway, i like this chapter, mainly because it shows Quinn's nicer side. this chapter has a dash of finn/quinn, but only in the friendship way.**

**Warning: Mercedes gets bitchy so if your a fan, read at your own risk. (i hate mercedes, but i swear i will give her justice) **

**And i hope everyone knows what song i used, but if you dont, Its the one and only Viva La Vida by Coldplay.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea. **

* * *

"I hereby order this meeting to begin." Finn said over dramatically.

"Seriously Finn, this isn't student counsel, just get to the point of this 'meeting'." Quinn said, her hand on her chin, her expression annoyed. She had gotten little sleep this past week, and Berry's shit was not making it better.

"Jeez, sorry Quinn, but I've always wanted to say that. Except I always wanted to bang the one little hammer thingy, that judges have, on a table too." Finn said, his mind wondering aimlessly.

"You mean a gavel?" Mercedes questioned.

"Yeah, a gavel. You think I could get one for Christmas?"

"Finn! Just get to the point?" Tina said exasperated

"Oh yeah, er, the meeting's about Rachel. And I know you guys hate her now, but we need to get her back, she misses singing, and I overheard her say that she feels terrible about what she did to us. So we need to get her back, before she crosses over!"

"Are you crazy or just stupid, Finn?" Mercedes said, her voice rising.

"Don't call him stupid!" Quinn replied to Mercedes harsh comment. "It is a crazy idea, but to tell you the truth, I miss the damn midget. I miss her incessant rants, her extended vocabulary, her funny comments, her voice, her kindness, her boldness, hell; I even miss those damn animal sweaters."

"Yeah and even though I didn't really know her, I kinda miss her too, she actually helped me pass English." Sam admitted

"She's a bitch, who steals all my solos!" Mercedes argued.

"Not everything is about you, Mercedes!" Quinn yelled back.

"She dumped a slushie on my head!"

"She said she's sorry!" Artie defended Rachel

"That doesn't make it ok, I want to hear her say sorry!" Tina yelled viciously.

"I'm with Tina!" Mercedes agreed

"Since she's my girlfriend, I kinda have to go along with whatever she says." Mike said innocently.

"Ok all in favor of getting old Rachel back say aye!" Finn announced

"Aye!" Quinn shouted

"Aye!" Artie followed up

"Aye!" Sam said proudly

"Count us three out!" Mercedes informed the fellow Glee members

"Fine!" Finn said aggravated. "Now everyone out of my house, I'm tired."

As soon as he heard the front door shut, Finn shot out bed and onto his computer. He needed to sing.

A random song popped up, and Finn sang along.

I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own  
- he thought back to when he just met Rachel, back before had felt so much hurt-

I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

-he thought about when Quinn was pregnant-

One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

-he remembered the first time he had Rachel, and how careless he had been with her heart-

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

-He remembers the first time he kissed Rachel-

For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world

-he knows how much she wanted him, and how he had been embarrassed to be with her-

It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become

-when Rachel called him a sad, scared, little boy. He was a sad, scared little boy wasn't he?

Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?

-When he wanted to be with Rachel, but she was with Jesse-

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

-when he sang Jesse's girl-

For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world

-when he finally told her he loved her-

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

-when she finally returned the I love you-

For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world

-When she shattered his heart with the news of Puck-

Finn liked that song. It had a message that applied to him. It's time to get Rachel back, animal sweater, Finn-obsessed, Barbra Streisand lover, Rachel back.

* * *

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! **

**~dajabbers**


	8. Im Sorry I Stole Your Cookie

**im back. sorry for the wait? i dont remember how long its been. so here we go, chapter something. did i mention i forget things easily. Oh and whenever i put in a song, it helps to go to youtube, type in the song's name, and listen to it while your reading the song. suggestion, not request. anyway oh yeah, the song i used is : Here In Your Arms, by HelloGoodbye.**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN GLEE. YET!**

* * *

"Alright Berry, we're here." Santana informed Rachel who had been staring out of the window the entire car ride. Santana and Brittney had officially quit the Glee club, and broken up with their boyfriends earlier that day, and now according to Santana, they were 'free women'. Rachel had been so mesmerized by her own thoughts, that she hadn't even recognized the street they were on. She knew the street; in fact she knew it well. It was the street Finn and Kurt lived on.

"Here you are Berry; this box is for you and Ben to share." Santana instructed for Brittney to hand the two a carton of eggs.

"Wait, why are we on Finn's street with a cartons of eggs?" Rachel asked Santana

"Didn't Ben tell you? Glee club's having a meeting. We're gonna egg Finn's house?" Puck responded

"How is the going to affect the entire Glee club? They don't live here, just Finn."

"Ugh Berry do you always need explanations? We are not trying to egg everyone's house; we're just trying to make a big mess for the Glee club to clean up. Got it. Alright on the count of three, we are going to throw the eggs. One. Two, Three, THROW!" Santana hollered. Suddenly the house was bombarded with splattered eggs. Santana was right it did look like an inconvenient mess. Rachel could only bear to throw one egg. She just couldn't do it. So she watched. She stood still, watching her so called boyfriend, and so called "friends" throw eggs at F...Finn's house. Suddenly the door creaked open, and Finn stepped out, a shocked expression covering his face.

"Run!" Puck yelled. Santana, Ben, Britney, and Puck raced to the car.

"C'mon Berry move it!" Santana yelled. But Rachel just stood there. She didn't move a muscle.

"You know what fine, stay there!" Santa yelled again, driving off down the road.

"What the hell?" Finn gasped, ignoring Rachel "Crap! Now I gotta clean this up. Did you do this?"

Rachel shook her vigorously. "No." she whispered.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I… I feel bad about the egg mess. I wanna help you clean it up." She answered

"Oh, ok I'll be right back."

Finn jogged inside, coming back with rags, and a bucket of water. He handed a rag to Rachel, and they began to clean in silence.

"Why are you helping me if you didn't throw the eggs?"

That's when the whole story poured out. Everything. Today, yesterday, the past month. Rachel just couldn't hold it together anymore. She needed Finn to know everything.

"I don't want to be on the Cheerio squad anymore, I want to be back in Glee club. I don't wanna go out with Ben anymore either. I just want, I don't know, I wanna be old Rachel again. But I can't."

"Why not?"

"Everyone in glee club hates me, duh!"

"You don't that. I don't hate you, neither does Quinn or Sam. We want you back Rach." Rachel's heart melted at the sound of her old nickname

"I'm so sorry about Puck, about everything." Rachel gushed.

"I'm sorry about Santana, and never sticking up for you, and for stealing your cookie that one time at lunch." Finn returned.

With that Rachel rushed into Finn's arms, and melted into his waiting lips. She had waited so long for this. She always loved Finn, and would probably always love him. They kissed until they had to come up for breath. If it hadn't been for that stupid fact that humans need oxygen to live, the two teens might have kissed all night.

"Come back to New Directions. Please. Rachel I promise this time it will be different. The whole experience. I wanna be a better boyfriend. I love you Rach." Finn whispered into Rachel's ear, causing goose bumps to rise on her neck.

"Ok."

And then because they could, they broke out into song.

Rachel: I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are... Here

Finn: Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here

Finn: Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Rachel: Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
Both: I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Finn: I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here

Rachel: Our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here

Rachel: Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Finn: Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
Both: I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Finn: Our lips, can touch  
Rachel: Our lips, can touch...here

Finn: You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Rachel: Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
Both: I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Both: You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you, I miss you  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Finn: Here in your arms.  
Rachel: Here in your arms.

"Meet me in the gym, tomorrow afternoon." Finn breathed.

"Ok."

The rest of the night was spent catching up, and cleaning up the eggy-mess.

* * *

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW. ALWAYS! PUH-LEASE **

**~dAjabbers. (muh-ah)**


	9. Arm Candy and Phone Calls

**_I'm terrible, i know. I totally procrastinated with chapter. __Anyway, this chapter will expose Ben for what he really is! Warning: the math might not add up with this chapter and previous chapters, but i trust everyone has a pretty great imagination and can pretend that everything fits perfectly. Read and Review. they make me happy._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, blah blah blah, i only own Ben, blah blah blah  
_**

* * *

"Ben?" Rachel whispered into her cell phone.

"Is the deed done?" Ben said in a stern voice.

"Yes." Rachel said in a small voice. She didn't want to lead Finn on, but she had no choice. Ben and Santana were blackmailing her.

"Excellent, I'll notify Santana right away. You did a great job today, really. That dumbass Finn probably believed every word you said, didn't he?"

"Don't you dare call Finn dumb, he may not have a lot of brains, but he has so much more heart than you, and that's what matters the most. He is a good person, and you, you're scum." Rachel spit through her teeth.

"Blah blah blah, I really don't care what you say, at least not anymore." Ben taunted.

"I can't believe I ever thought I loved you." Rachel stated.

"Me either."

*1 week ago*

Rachel dug in her locker for her math book. She heard Ben call her name. She really didn't want to do this. Ben was so nice and caring, but she felt, well, trapped. She wanted to be single, at least for awhile. And lately Ben had kind of been pressuring her to take the next step in their relationship with him, and Rachel wasn't really comfortable with that. And there was that tiny hope that maybe Finn would want her back, and they could live happily ever after.

"Hey Rach." Ben turned her around, and planted a kiss on her lips. Rachel didn't respond to his kiss, and Ben noticed.

"What's wrong babe?" Ben asked, his face caked in concern.

"I ,um, think we should break up." Rachel almost whispered.

"What?" Ben asked, his voice shocked.

"I think we should break up, I just don't want to be in a relationship right now, with anyone." She reassured him.

"No I don't think so." Ben replied casually.

"What?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"I said I don't think so." Ben said a little harsher.

"What do you mean I don't think so?"

"I mean I don't think we're gonna breakup."

"It's not your decision!" Rachel gritted through her teeth.

"Oh but I think it is." Ben said with a smirk.

"What the hell does that mean?" Rachel yelled.

"It means that you probably wouldn't want to breakup with me if you know what's best for you." Ben answered slyly. "Because I have something on you, something that could ruin you."

"What do you have?" Rachel asked cautiously

"Oh don't tell me you don't remember." The confused expression on Rachel's face urged him to go on. "July, Puckerman's party. The one-night stand. Does that bring back any fond memories?"

"No!" Rachel gasped.

"That's right Rachel, "Ben tucked a strand of Rachel's hair behind her ear, "I know all about you and Puck's one night stand. And with Finn passed out on the couch downstairs, Rachel you were not as loyal as you made it seem."

"How do you know about that? Puck promised he would never tell!"

"He accidentally let it slip. Oh don't worry, he was just as mortified. But hey it's not my fault you decided to bang him and be unfaithful to Finn." Ben taunted

"But we were so drunk, and we didn't know-"

"Didn't know what you were doing? I know the little excuses, and I totally believe you were hammered drunk, but Finn doesn't know that."

"What does Finn have to do with this?"

"Well since you were dating Finn the whole summer, wouldn't you call your little one-night stand with Puck, infidelity?" Puck taunted.

Rachel still had the puzzled look plastered on her face.

"Okay I'll cut to the chase, I know you love Finn, and I know you want him more than anything. So how great will your chances be of getting him back when I, if I, tell him you and Puck had sex, while you were still dating Finn? Not so good. So if you wanna keep your little secret in the dark, I suggest you not breakup with me." Rachel wanted to slap Ben's smug look right off his face.

"Why don't you me to break up with you? And more importantly what does Finn have to do with any of this?"

"You see, you're good arm candy. You're popular, pretty, nice, smart, and it makes me look good. When people see us they'll think, 'What a nice couple, a nice boy with a nice girl, how cute", and that's what I'm going for. It keeps my reputation from being tarnished. And Finn has a lot to do with this, well maybe not. I just want to ruin him. He's so popular, and athletic, I want to see him fail, that way I can take his place. I want to be the next Finn, but better. I want to make him nothing." Ben answered.

"What did he ever do to you?"

"Nothing. That doesn't mean I don't wanna take his place. And you're going to help me take his place. You're his weakness. If you can bring him down on the inside, I can do that on the outside."

"What if I don't want to help you? Then what?" Rachel questioned

"Then I tell everyone about you and Puck, and you're new reputation will be school slut." Ben threatened.

"But I'm hurting Finn either way." Rachel whispered

"Yeah I know. That's the best part."

"Fine. I'll help you; just don't tell Finn, it will kill him." Rachel pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

"Wise choice Rachel."

"Oh and Santana knows about everything, so I suggest you don't try anything." Ben told her.

"Wait, what do we do around everyone else?" Rachel asked

"We act like everything is great, you're an actress it should be easy. Oh, and Santana knows."

Ben then walked away from her and strutted down the hallway.

Rachel began to hum a song, and let the tears spill down her face.

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined when you were young_

*end of flashback*


	10. You Could Even Say We Hate Each Other

_hey hey guys. Ok so there will be more song singing in this one, and less dialogue. I did not proof read this one, so there might be mistakes. Oh and i wanted to thank RockerPrincess83 for taking the initiative to Pm me and tell me how much she liked the story. I apprciate that, so this chapter is dedicated to you, kinda. i hope everyone likes this chapter. next chapter will be crazy, so enjoy the saneness of this one. _

_Disclaimer: i dont own Glee or the songs i used. happy?  
_

* * *

"So you and Rachel are back together?" Artie asked.

"Kinda, last night she came over and we patched things up!" Finn answered cheerfully.

"So she's coming to here?" Quinn asked.

"Yup, everyone ready to perform for her?" Sam put in.

"I'm ready with my song!"Finn replied. "I just bad that everyone isn't performing. I really wish she knew how much we cared about her."

"Yeah…Hey look there she is!" Sam shouted.

Rachel walked into the auditorium; her Cheerio's outfit ironed perfectly, her black hair tied up into a neat ponytail. She walked gracefully, and quickly came to the stage. "So why did I come here?" She giggled.

"Well," Finn began, "Artie, Quinn, Sam, and I wanted to sing to you to show how much we appreciate you. Mercedes, Tina, and Mike didn't want to be here today so it's just us. We're going to be singing to you."

Rachel's heart sank. No this couldn't be happening. They were going to perform for her! She couldn't let them do that. She didn't deserve their forgiveness, especially for what she was about to do to them. She quickly sat down and prayed that the songs wouldn't be too great and touching. She hoped that they didn't put too much effort into this. Sam and Artie walked up to the mike first.

"Hey Rachel!" Artie waved at his long time friend. "I wanna dedicate this cover to you Rachel. I don't think you saw how much we liked you, and we want you to know that we will always be here for you!"

_You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now  
Here he comes_

_He doesnt look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined  
When you were young_

_Can we climb this mountain  
I dont know  
Higher now than ever before  
I know we can make it if we take it slow  
Let's take it easy  
Easy now  
Watch it go_

_We're burning down the highway skyline  
On the back of a hurricane  
That started turning  
When you were young  
When you were young_

_And sometimes you close your eyes  
And see the place where you used to live  
When you were young_

_They say the devil's water  
It ain't so sweet  
You dont have to drink right now  
But you can dip your feet  
Every once in a little while_

_You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now  
Here he comes_

_He doesnt look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined  
When you were young  
(talks like a gentleman)  
(like you imagined)  
When you were young_

_I said he doesnt look a thing like Jesus  
He doesnt look a thing like Jesus  
But more than you'll ever know_

Rachel had tears in her eyes, and to think she had thought of this song a couple of weeks ago. She was so impressed and she felt so loved. This made what she was going to do even worse. Why did they have to like her so much? Why did they now decide to show their talent! Quinn came out next. She didn't wear her Cheerio's outfit, and instead wore a white cardigan and a green sundress. Her hair was down and clipped back. She looked stunning. "Rachel, I know we haven't been on the best of terms, hell, you could even say we hate each other. Well Rachel I want you to know I don't hate you, in fact I like you, and I respect you. So I chose this song for you, because I feel like we never gave each other a chance, and I wanna give you a chance. We have been through some similar problems, and I feel you. so here is my song choice:

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes  
I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart_

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat  
I tried to find the sound  
But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,  
So darkness I became_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart_

_I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map  
And knew that somehow I could find my way back  
Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too  
So I stayed in the darkness with you_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart_

Both girls were teary, and Rachel resisted the urge to run onto the stage and to viciously hug Quinn. And then Finn came out. Rachel braced herself. She was going to cry, she knew that, and she accepted it. So she stayed quiet.

"Hey Rachel." Finn said cheerfully, giving her his lopsided grin. She melted. "I thought this song would be a good way to end this little show. I hope you like it as much as I do."

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_  
Try so hard to say goodbye_

"So what did you think?" Finn asked a sniffling Rachel.


	11. I Had Sex With Puckerman That Night

_Omg a Christmas Present, for all of you guys who like this terrible story. Okay some notes, but before I would like to thank SkyGleek, hannahjenifer, Average Everyday Sane Psycho (awesome name btw) imagleek1234, and derekandchole4ever for commenting on every chapter, or almost every chapter. Thanks for giving me the inspiration to go on. I actually wanna thank everyone who has reviewed, and i dedicate this story to all of you reviewers. Enjoy! Only 2 (maybe 1) chapter(s) to go! _

_1. Characters OCC, don't worry, it will all make sense_

_2. Rachel's wild night with Puckerman will make sense in this chapter_

_3. I enjoy criticism, it helps me write better_

_4. I did not proof-read this chapter, so just skip mistakes. Puh-lease!_

_5. Reviews=LOVE_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but i do own this story and these words_

_P.S.: No songs in this one! happy dance!  
_

* * *

"So, how did you like it?" Finn asked a sniffling Rachel.

"I-I can't do this anymore!" Rachel shouted, as she shot up from out of her seat. That definitely was not the reaction Finn was looking for. "What do you mean? What can't you do anymore?" Finn asked, confused.

"I can't lead you guys on anymore! I don't want to lead you guys on anymore!" Rachel sobbed. By that time, Sam, Artie, and Quinn had joined Finn on the stage.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked again

"I think," Quinn interrupted, "that Rachel was lying to you last night for her own sick pleasures. She means that she was lying to all of us when she said she missed Glee club. She was just going to play some prank on us and probably try and humiliate us, weren't you Rachel."

"Well, kinda, but I just can't do it!"

"Why Rachel? Why would you tell me those things when you didn't mean them? What were you going to do to us?" Finn asked his expression hurt.

**Quinn's POV**

"I can't tell you, or bad things will happen to me. Bad things will happen to everyone!" Rachel's eyes pleaded for us to let it go. But I needed to know. I needed to know what Rachel thought was worth it to see our misery, to see Finn's misery.

"Spit it out Rachel! What bad things will happen?" I asked her, venom in every word.

"It's Ben! Okay! Ben and Santana, they're blackmailing me! They told me to lead Finn, they told me to come here with, with this!" She held up a blue video camera. Her eyes looked scared, they didn't hold the usual confidence Rachel often had in her eyes. She looked like hell.

"You were going to video tape us?" Artie asked her.

"Yeah, well I was. At first I was only supposed to tape Finn, but Ben told me tape all of you. They were going to upload your videos, and edit them, and make them really embarrassing, and then send them to Jew-fro so that he could put it on his stupid blog. But I couldn't let them do it, I just couldn't do it!"

I had never seen Rachel so, small. Okay I take that back, Rachel was always small, but metaphorically she looked small. Sam spoke next.

"What were Ben and Santana blackmailing you with?"

"I can't tell you. I can't tell you guys. You'll think less of me, no that's an understatement; you'll think I was low life, scum. I think less of myself." She spoke softly. I seriously hated the girl right now, but I don't think I would ever see her as low life. Blackmailing was a serious issue, and I was concerned and worried for Rachel.

"Rachel, you be the biggest bitch on Earth right now, but blackmailing is a serious issue, and we need to know what the hell is going on. Now." I sternly told her.

"I'm so sorry Finn; I hope you can forgive me." And then Rachel began. She started at the beginning. She told us about Puck's stupid party, about the so-called Sex, meeting Ben, trying to break-up with Ben, and leading on Finn, leading up to now. The look on Finn's face was one that made me want to console him. He looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. It looked like he was fighting back tears. I had never seen the giant so, sad.

I listened intently to her story. It sounded real to me. There was only one problem.

"Rachel, I believe every word you have just said, but there is a slight problem with your story; I had sex with Puckerman that night, not you." And with that, all eyes were on me.


	12. Well That Was Harsh

_Hey look no songs in this chapter either. So now lays the moment of truth, What the heck happened that July night? Read on to find out!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee yadda yadda yadda, I only own Ben and his words._

* * *

"What do you mean you had sex with Puck that night? I did, I know I did. I woke up in his bed half naked!" Rachel screamed.

"Yeah Quinn that does seem unlikely and odd. Rachel wouldn't lie about having sex, would you Rachel?" Artie asked Rachel.

"No I wouldn't, and as much as it pains me to say, I had sex with Puckerman that night!"

"No, Rachel," Quinn began, "it was all a prank.

"What do you mean it was a prank? Who jokes about sex?" Rachel yelled.

"You see earlier that night, Puck and I did it. He was so drunk though, I doubt he even knew who it was. I was so pissed. I mean here I am, letting him have sex with me after Beth, and he wouldn't even remember it. After we were done, he passed out in his bed. I wanted revenge, or just to prank him. So I went and looked for Karofsky and Azimo, because I had a plan. This is where you come into play Rachel. My plan was to trick Puck into thinking he had slept with someone he would never sleep with, someone like Tina or you. Well, Rachel, you were easiest to find. You were already passed out on the couch, so I had Karofsky and Azimo haul you up the stairs, and plop you into the bed next to a sleeping Puck. Then I stripped you down to your underwear, and left you there for destruction. Apparently my plan worked." Quinn said.

"Well that was harsh." Sam whispered.

"Yeah Quinn, you almost made me hate Puck and Rachel again!" Finn stated.

"Why would you do that Quinn, I thought we were actually starting to be friends!" Rachel thought out loud.

"Look I'm sorry, I had no idea any of this would happen, besides I was too drunk to function properly!" Quinn pleaded.

Rachel was about to object, but she found herself stepping into Quinn's shoes. How long ago had she, Rachel, been trying to convince Ben that she was too drunk to remember having sex with Puck? Rachel knew what Quinn was going through. She didn't like what Quinn did, but at least she was honest.

"What you did was unacceptable, but I forgive you. I can only ask that you four can forgive me for, excuse my vulgar language, being such an ass. I am deeply sorry." Rachel said genuinely. She felt bad, and she really did miss them.

"I forgive you." Quinn answered quickly.

"Yeah me too." Sam agreed.

"Me three!" Artie cheered.

They all turned to Finn. The gentle giant was lost in thought. He weighed his options. He could either stay mad at Rachel and risk their relationship, and risk his happiness, or he could forgive her and try to work through their differences and in return get Rachel, which was itself a prize. It took him all of about a minute to decide.

"Yeah I guess I forgive you too. But no more lies, no more leading on, and no more hurting the Glee club. I want our relationship to work, but if you're lying again, I swear Rachel I'll dump you, and I won't look back." Finn told Rachel.

Rachel beamed. She really loved Finn. "No more lies." She agreed. Finn then picked her up and kissed her, again. Hopefully this time it would be real. "I need to apologize to Tina." Rachel remembered.

"Yeah." Finn agreed.

"Hey there is practice tomorrow, why don't you come back to Glee. We all miss you!" Artie suggested.

"I don't know…okay!" Rachel said. "But first I have some unfinished business with Ben to take care of." Rachel's lips curled up into an evil smirk. Oh the thrills she would have tonight.


	13. Why Don't You Start At The Beginning

_Finally the, drum-roll please, last chapter. We have come a long way haven't we? Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter is the longest freaking one yet. Anyway, i wanna dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed, sent me a pm, or just looked at this thing. I'm amazed at this story's success. Anyway time to read. So i now command you to read this chapter._

_Disclaimer: I don't own glee, ever, but i do own Ben, always.  
_

* * *

"Ben, open up!" Rachel yelled as she banged on Ben's door. She didn't have to worry about his parents opening the door, because like her, his parents were hardly at home. Rachel sipped on her grape slushie.

"I'm coming." Ben called impatiently. "Why hello Mrs. Berry, I suppose you have the Glee dorks' videos?" Ben said casting Rachel a mischievous smirk.

Rachel used all the will power she had to keep herself from slapping that stupid smirk right off his face, for good. But she remembered why she was here. She was here for revenge. Rachel Berry was not usually one for revenge, but this, this was an exception. Rachel practiced her lines in her head, fixed her jacket, and put on a fake smile. She was going to use the power of seduction to take Ben down!

"I did get the videos, but first I was wondering if I could come inside? I wanted to see you upload them, and maybe we could, you know, mess around." Rachel gave him the sexist stare she could muster up, and waved the video camera in front of his face.

"Well if you put it that way, come on in!" Ben practically pulled her up to his room. Rachel felt awkward going up there. Sure she had been in there plenty of times, but this time was totally different. When she left she would be single. Gosh, how amazing would that be? To be rid of Ben! When they entered his room, she set down her slushie, and removed her coat, revealing black and white lingerie, covering her torso and breast, but revealing everything else. But no matter how sexy she looked, she felt utterly uncomfortable. The freaking thing was super scratchy. Oh well, at least she wouldn't be wearing it for long.

"So Ben, I was wondering if you wanted to get to the fun part now," she played with his shorts, "or later?"

Ben grabbed Rachel's face, and began to roughly kiss her. No passion, just a horny boy wanting sex. Rachel pushed him on the bed, and began to kiss him. She hated every moment, but it was for the greater good.

"Close your eyes, I'll make it worth your while." Rachel whispered in his ear. Ben did as he was told, and closed his hazel eyes. Rachel grabbed her slushie from his bed side table, pulled out the video camera from her jacket and turned the camera on. She clicked the record button, and began to record Ben's face.

"Alright Benny, you can open your eyes now." Rachel laughed. This was going to be too easy.

Ben opened his eyes to see Rachel straddling him, a camera in one hand, a grape slushie in the other. He pretty much knew what was about to happen, so he braced himself. And his prediction was right, in the next 2 seconds he had a grape slushie all over his face, and that wasn't even the worst part. No the worst part was that the whole experience was on video. After he was sure Rachel wasn't going to throw anymore, he threw her off of him, and ran into his bathroom in attempt to wipe off the slushie. He heard a laughing Rachel run out of his room, fly down the stairs, and slam the front door shut. _Great._ He thought to himself. Ben did not want to know what she planned to do with that video.

* * *

"Finn." Rachel said into her phone.

"Rachel?" Finn answered disoriented, he had fallen asleep kinda early, and his cell phone ringing had waked him up.

"I have something to give to you. Meet me at park, our usual meeting spot in 10 minutes."

"Um, okay." Finn replied.

Finn paced around the swings, his hands in his pockets. He had been a little early, and was now waiting for Rachel to show up. He was a little nervous, what if she was just playing with him again. No, he had to stay positive. He glanced up and spotted Rachel making her way to him, her grey coat buttoned tightly.

"Finn." She spoke first.

"Hey Rachel, whadd'ya wanna give me?" He asked innocently.

"This." She handed him the blue video recorder.

"What for?"

"It has a pretty embarrassing video of Ben on it. At first I was going to give it to Jew-fro to put on his blog, but then I decided I wanted to give it to you. You should decide what to do with it."

Finn felt a rush of emotions flow through him. He had the power to destroy Ben. To destroy the boy who single-handily ruined his life. Ben took Rachel, Ben made life for Glee miserable, Ben sought out to destroy Finn, and now Finn had the power to take all of Ben's fortune away.

But he didn't.

He handed the camera back to Rachel, and for a second almost regretted his decision. But he was going to be the better person. Rachel looked up at him in confusion.

"Nah, I don't want it."

"I thou-thought you might want this, Ben has made life miserable for you, don't you want to make him pay?"

"Yeah, but I can do that by just being the better person. I mean if I just be myself, that'll kill him. And I have you now and what more could I want? So nah, I don't wanna make him pay in embarrassment. I'll just ignore him."

Rachel smiled at her boyfriend. "When did you get to be so noble?" she asked leaning into him.

"I've got my moments." Finn smirked, before pulling Rachel in for a kiss.

The kiss was passionate, yet sweet. Simple, yet unique. Rachel never wanted to pull away. But she remembered that her dads had no clue she had snuck out, and could go into her room at any given moment.

"I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow for Glee practice, right?" Rachel whispered.

"Always." Finn whispered back.

"Until then, I guess." She smirked as she walked away.

"Until then!" Finn confirmed.

* * *

"Where is the diva, I'm ready to hear her apology." Mercedes scoffed. She was not thrilled about Rachel coming back. Rachel being back meant that Mercedes was not t going to be the only diva, and being a diva was kinda fun.

"Mercedes! Lay off, okay, you're luck she is even saying sorry, you deserved all of the insults she gave you." Finn sternly told Mercedes. He was trying to defend Rachel more often, besides Mercedes really did deserve to get knocked down a peg or two.

"God Finn, take a pill." Mercedes rolled her eyes and walked away. What the hell was eating him? Right then, Rachel walked in, wearing her red and white animal sweater, pleaded skirt, knee socks, and her black loafers. Finn thought he had never seen something so beautiful.

"God it feels good to be back in here." Rachel quietly said to herself. It really did. She looked around the choir room. Artie, Mercedes, Quinn, Finn, and Sam were sitting in their usual seats. A new girl sat next to Mercedes, Rachel thought her name was Lauren. Glee was a lot smaller. Rachel felt a twinge of guilt for leaving them when they needed her the most. But that was the past, this was the future. She waved to her fellow peers.

"Hi guys." She smiled awkwardly, and glanced up at Quinn, who was giving her an encouraging smile.

"I'm going to make this short and sweet. I'm sorry for acting the way I did, and I hope I can acquire each of your forgiveness. Especially Tina, I'm so sorry." Rachel smiled anxiously.

"Well I forgive ya!" Mike said, he really did like Rachel. Tina smacked him over the head.

"Mike! You are not supposed to forgive her before I do. Rachel I forgive you. Truth is, I wasn't very mad; I just wanted an apology, so you're forgiven." Now it was up to Mercedes.

"You put us through hell because you felt the need to go all diva on us." Rachel bit her tongue; she was not going to ruin her last chance with Glee. "But, I do miss your solo-stealing ass, so yeah all is forgiven."

"Wonderful, I have prepared a song for you guys." Rachel nodded towards the orchestra. "It's short, but I think it portrays my feelings quite accurately.

_When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me_

_If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah_

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

_Darlin', darlin', stand by me-e, stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me _

As the song finished, there were tears in Rachel's eyes, tears of joy. Finn jumped out of his seat, and ran to hug Rachel. Words couldn't describe how much love he felt for this girl. The two teens were so engrossed in their own little world, that they almost didn't hear the clapping in the background.

"Finally! It was weird to see you guys broken up." Puck said from the doorway.

"Puck? What are you doing here, I thought you quit when Santana and Brittney quit?" Rachel asked the self-proclaimed badass.

"Ha! No one tells Puckzilla what to do." Puck mocked. "And I kinda miss Glee."

"Welcome back dude." Finn smiled at his best friend. "It's good to have everyone important back."

At that moment Mr. Shue walked in.

"Hey guys what's going on? Rachel? Puck? What are you doing here? I thought you two quit."

"Kinda a long story." Tina said.

"Well we have an hour, why don't you guys start at the beginning."


End file.
